Teenagers (TV Series)
Teenagers is an American adult animated television sitcom created by James Sharp and D.A. Nichols and it is a franchise of the Teenagers and it was produced by 20th Century Fox Television, Fox Television Animation and Lord Miller Productions The Show Is Aired On TBS. 16 seasons and it premiered on June 2019 for the Pilot series and on January 2021 for the TV series. Plot TBA Characters * Billy West as CJ * Noah Segan as Pip * Rachel Dratch as Lilly Crumpington * Julia McIlvaine as Deniz * Seth Green as Billy * Paget Brewster as Madison * Frank Welker as Plaqueo the Dog and Eddie Gourming * Seth MacFarlane as Terrance * Jennifer Hale as CJ's mother and Lucy McLaine * Tara Strong as Esma, Deniz's Mother * Grey DeLisle as Sofia and Julie Sanchez * Allison Janney as Catherine, a crazy woman * Mark Hamill as Brandon and Derpy the Clown * Tom Kenny as Dave Bernard and Christopher * Kevin Michael Richardson as Albert, the comic man and Police Officer * Jeff Bennett as Ferguson, a Scottish man and Darren the Garage Guy * Michael C. Hall as Dallas * John DiMaggio as Coach Terence and Jimmy Wexvainques * Mayim Bialik as Maria Gorgeous * Eddie Deezen as Mardefer Thompson * Martin Mull as Greg * Peter Serafinowicz as Sir William Morgan * Hulk Hogan as Himself * Stephen Root as Uncle Wammy * Alison Brie as Sweet Tiffany * Estelle Harris as Derpy's mother * Nathan Fillion as George * Kristen Schaal as Mary White * Stephen Fry as Sir Todd McWire * Gilbert Gottfried as Gabriel Gonzalez * Chris Parnell as Society Office Guy and Officer McFern * Neil deGrasse Tyson as Himself * Matthew Mercer as Artun, Deniz's Father * David Krumholtz as Baxter * Nick Kroll as Randy Guard * Gary Anthony Williams as Battle Fear Sam * Yvette Nicole Brown as Grandma Dillon * Chris Diamantopoulos as Agent Finn * Bruce Greenwood as Captain Rednet * Nicole Sullivan as Radio Lady * George Takei as Tatsudo Awaki * Fred Armisen as Majestry Maxwell * Joel McHale as Jeffrey Gold * Patrick Stewart as Jonathan Goldstein * Stephen Colbert as Himself * Rainn Wilson as Adam, the owner of Building Robots * Lance Reddick as Alexander Morris * Edi Gathegi as John Jacobs * John Krasinski as Harry Hogage * French Stewart as Raphael Connelly * Stephen Stanton as Gerald Donny * Don Cheadle as Sheldon * Daran Norris as Thomas Jefferson on TV * Debi Derryberry as Sonny and Shop Lady * Tress MacNeille as Old Lady and Daniella * Holland Taylor as Madeline Vendelle * Toby Huss as Ice Cream Man * T.J. Miller as Danny Warren * Jon Cryer as Chevy, the Game Host * Bryan Cranston as Serge Andrew * Judy Greer as Linda and Jessica Martin * Lena Headey as Lindsey DaFonda * Diane Delano as Sarah * Jess Harnell as Cooper, a school principal and Rufus * Carlos Alazraqui as Drake File * Craig Robinson as Mr. Robinson * Diedrich Bader as Bucky Bax * Jill Talley as Margit Crumpington, Lilly's mother * Mike Henry as Hilbert Crumpington, Lilly's father * Jane Lynch as Jennifer * John Mulaney as Waiter * Laura Bailey as Jackie McLaine * Julianne Nicholson as Casandra Devoine * H. Jon Benjamin as Safety Guard * Mike McShane as Reagan the Construction Guy * Bryce Papenbrook as Jeffery * Maurice LaMarche as Zookeeper Guy and Soldier Guy * Charlie Schlatter as Lex * Dave Wasson as Mr. Dambo * J.K. Simmons as CEO of the Maryland High School * Jim Cummings as Louis * John Oliver as British Narrator * Bill Hader as BoyCat * Betty Gilpin as Samantha Gloris * Benjamin Diskin as Car Manager * Richard Ayoade as Louie * Niki Yang as Kimi * Cristina Vee as Jamie Johnson *Mala Miles as Josh, Raymond, Rathorned * Jessica DiCicco as Cyrus * Andy Richter as Alexander Onward * Omid Abtahi as Mahuri Oranam * Marieve Herington as Rosie Johnson * Patton Oswalt as Vincent * Brian Posehn as Wilbur * Clancy Brown as Sheriff Cungerd * Andrea Martin as Lady Hayley * Molly Shannon as CJ's Teacher * Wally Wingert as William * Fred Tatasciore as Old Man Sherman * Charlie Sheen as DVD store manager * Dee Bradley Baker as Charles Buckey * Phil LaMarr as News Report Guy * Wallace Shawn as the Principal Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Television series by 20th Century Fox Television Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Television Series Category:American adult animated television series Category:TBS